List of Omega Kid Chapters
The following is a list of chapters of the fanfiction series ''Omega Kid , ''which was uploaded on 20 April 2010 and is still currently running. The series consists of five arcs with 56 chapters in total so far, plus a film in the making. 'The Beginning Arc *Chapter 1- Why Not Me? Thomas Lanks, inspired by the phenoumum of real-life superheroes, decides to become one himself. *Chapter 2- I Need a Name 'While thinking of a name for his alter-ego, Thomas is given an example of what he could face as a real-life superhero. *Chapter 3- Am I a Hero? Just when Thomas deems it hopeless to become a superhero, he's thrown into the front line and makes a life or death decision. '' *'''Chapter 4- Test Run 'It's Thomas's first real Omega Kid mission as he encounters one of the toughest bullies around. *'Chapter 5- The Horrible Truth' Thomas continues to try and get closer to Rachael, and soon makes a horrible discovery about William's murder. '' *'''Chapter 6- Sweet Revenge 'It's do or die for Thomas as he goes to face Jason and his gang alone. Is this Omega Kid's finest or final hour? '' *'Chapter 7- My Saga Begins!' 'Omega Kid has become an overnight sensation, and Thomas is loving every second of it.'' Omega Kid: Curse of the Lost Girl It's been two months since Thomas made his big debut as Omega Kid, and already he's been making a big difference to the city, giving it hope and belief again...shame it still doesn't help him get to class on time. As punishment he's forced to complete a research project on Regent's River. However, his friends warn him of a string of murders that are supposed to have taken place near the river, as well as rumours of a ghost girl that haunts the area. Despite some hesitaiton, Thomas must continue if he has any chance of staying in school. Soon enough, Thomas discovers that the rumours may be more fact than fiction as he becomes wrapped up in a mystery that has lasted nearly 10 years. Who is the Lost Girl? Is she responsible for the murders? Will Thomas live long enough to find the answers? '' '''The Gang War Arc' *'Chapter 8- Trial and Improvement' 'Things are changing for Thomas, as he learns that a new gang is in town and taking out the rivals. *'Chapter 9- A Big (Psychotic) Fan' Thomas's science partner turns out to be a huge Omega Kid fan, although it may not be such a good thing. '' *'Chapter 10- Say Hello to the Enemy''' The new gang finally reveal themselves, and Thomas learns the hard way just how tough they are.'' *'''Chapter 11- Mission Impossible A broken and battered Thomas tries to face Toxin once more, however, it doesn't go so well for him. '' *'Chapter 12- Slumber Party''' After being locked out by their cousin, Alex and Steph beg Thomas to sneak back in and break up the party. *'Chapter 13- Meet Hellrider' Thomas's confidence is at an all-time low, and he has a violent encounter with another superhero, Hellrider. '' *'Chapter 14- Football Debut''' It's Thomas's first game for his school against their main rivals. But everything that can go wrong, does. *'Chapter 15- Too Much Pressure?' Taking time to clear his head, Thomas tries to regain his confidence by making amends with his friends. *'Chapter 16- Dashing Duo' Knowing he needs help against Toxin, Thomas is forced to ask Alex and Steph to finally become his partners. '' *'Chapter 17- End of the War''' With Stella critically injured, Alex and Steph watch her while Thomas takes on Douglas in a one on one fight. 'The Jack the Ripper Arc' *'Chapter 18- I'm my Biggest Fan' Back at school after summer, Thomas meets Omega Kid's biggest fan, Kevin. And a killer is on the loose. *'Chapter 19- Death Returns' Thomas and co finally come face to face with the killer, and realise just how out-matched they are. *'Chapter 20- Prom Night' After Crystal is dumped by her boyfriend, Thomas is forced into taking her to prom. *'Chapter 21- Rematch' Searching for the Ripper, Thomas is ambushed and forced into a rematch with Hellrider. But that's not the worst part, as another old foe is also looking for some payback. *'Chapter 22- Rematch Part II' Thomas and Hellrider are forced to work together to save a reporter from the new Toxin controlled by Marcus. '' *'Chapter 23- Blue and Purple''' Thanks to a cunning assassin, Thomas is forced into a fight with the famous superhero, Purple Eradicator. *'Chapter 24- Abracadead' It's Halloween, and things turn creepy for the group as they face their first supernatural foe. *'Chapter 25- Mystery Solved' The group finally learn a pattern in the Ripper's kills. Unfortunately it couldn't have come at a worse time. *'Chapter 26- Truth or Dare?' It's Thomas's birthday, and he has to make the ultimate decision on whether to tell Rachael about his identity. *'Chapter 27- Catch a Killer' Thomas and the others search for the Ripper, and he finally learns the connection between the two of them. '' *'Chapter 28- Killed by Death''' Taken by the Ripper, it's time for Thomas to decide who shall die, or can he save everyone? '' 'The Supervillain Arc' *'Chapter 29- I am Cook!' ''The Supervillains are here! Thomas encounters a Hungarian Cook whose meals are to die for...literally. *'Chapter 30- Pilot' Thomas is about to see the first episode of a TV series based off him. However, it's not exactly how he pictured it. *'Chapter 31- A Better Me' There's jealousy in the air, as the group hear of a copycat superhero called Omega Man. *'Chapter 32- He's the Judge' Thanks to a new superhero, Robin Hood, Thomas and co discover Omega Man isn't all he seems to be. *'Chapter 33- American Woman in London' Thomas and Rachael's date is interrupted when another superhero, American Woman, is captured. *'Chapter 34- Duel' Thomas, Alex and Stephen face their toughest challenge yet in the form of three high-tech villains named Triple Terror. *'Chapter 35- Did you say Chocolate?' Forced into selling chocolate for school, the last thing the group wanted were two super villains in the mix. *'Chapter 36- Dead Teen Movie' A day away from the city is what the group need, however, even in the country trouble isn't far. *'Chapter 37- Identity Crisis' With his identity out for the world to see, it takes an unexpected source and an old face to give Thomas a chance out of this mess. *'Chapter 38- Heroes Forever' Thomas is selected to join a group of superheroes led by Hit-Girl, into stopping a drug operation. *'Chapter 39- They're Alive' At a convention, the last thing anyone expected was three of the most popular comic villains coming to life. *'Chapter 40- Outnumbered & Outclassed' Toxin launch an all-out attack on the city, while Thomas and Hellrider meet Hex...the Supreme Hero. *'Chapter 41- The Hate Eight' Things turn from bad to worse as eight of Thomas's enemies form the ultimate supervillain team, the Hate Eight. '' *'Chapter 42- Battle for the City''' Thomas and co face off against Fortune Cookie and his supervillain army for one final battle. *'Chapter 43- The League of Heroes' Just when things seem to be clearing for the group, they find themselves forced into becoming a new team. 'The League of Heroes Arc' *'Chapter 44- Training Begins' As the group learn about what they are facing, Thomas tries to gain the trust of the new superheroes. *'Chapter 45- Love Hurts' As Megan and Stella go on their date, Thomas has an unfortunate encounter with two familiar villains. *'Chapter 46- Me and I' It's the chance of a lifetime as after stopping a thief, Thomas gets a role in the Omega Kid TV series. *'Chapter 47- Black or White?' Tensions run high as a villain that can manipulate emotions strikes, effecting Alex and Hellrider. *'Chapter 48- Omega Kid vs. Hellrider' With Hellrider still effected by the chemical, Thomas is forced into a final confrontation. *'Chapter 49- A World Without' Thomas sees how much he has become apart of society when the people believe Omega Kid to be dead. *'Chapter 50- Ghost' Still deciding whether he should take this chance to quit as Omega Kid, Thomas finds himself faced with a foe he thought long gone. *'Chapter 51- Doomsday' Thomas and co must use all their skill to avert a crisis that may destroy hundreds of lives. *'Chapter 52- Doomsday Part II' When disaster strikes, Thomas and co are put through the ultimate test to survive. *'Chapter 53- Fast Forward' While in a coma, Thomas finds himself trapped in a distant future he fears may happen, where many things have changed. *'Chapter 54- Enemy's Enemy' Things heat up when Thomas feels jealousy towards an old friend of Rachael's, while Triple Terror have their own romance issues. *'Chapter 55- Trouble x2' Two new assassins have been attacking Toxin, and they have a connection with Victor and Douglas. Hoping to catch them, the League plan a sneak-in. '' *'Chapter 56- The End Begins''' 'After escaping Attila and Hun's ambush, the League soon find their main base under attack from Douglas and Victor's forces. External links Official Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook Page Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Superheroes Category:Lists Category:Chapters Category:Omega Kid Category:Rurrlock-God of Power